


Luzes no céu

by Letumcchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: A Jeanne não encontrou Sieg no final, Final Alternativo, Gen, Portuguese, ao menos não pra mim, aquilo nunca aconteceu, eu não sei como classificar isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Em seus últimos momentos de solidão na terra que já não mais lhe pertencia, Astolfo apenas se prepara para se despedir de tudo o que ficou para trás, pois já era a hora de voltar para casa e havia alguém lhe esperando. As luzes no céu seriam a ultima coisa a se ver antes de sua partida.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Sieg | Caster
Kudos: 4





	Luzes no céu

**Author's Note:**

> Outro repostamento.

Estava andando sem pressa alguma até que, finalmente, pudesse encontrar um lugar mais apropriado para ficar. Em meio a tantas e tantas pessoas presentes ao seu redor, o rapaz de aparência jovial finalmente conseguiu um pequeno espaço em meio a uma colina, não era nada de mais nem a mais alta, além disso, acabaria por não conseguir ver de tão perto aquilo que aparentemente estava prestes a acontecer. Porém o sentimento de estar ali sem que não houvesse ninguém por perto parecia ser o de maior conforto do que simplesmente permanecer em meio à grande multidão que se formava próximo a maré e a areia fofa.

De todos os lugares que poderia estar, nunca se imaginou de fato que seria por ali novamente, mas era justo que tudo se findasse justamente onde havia começado, certo? O quão irônica e cínica a vida poderia ser? Assim como outrora foi naquela mesma noite, essa também possuía um céu em lua, o que lhe fazia plenamente lúcido, diferente de quaisquer outros momentos noturnos. Eram nessas noites onde parecia se encontrar ainda mais emotivo do que se podia imaginar, noites quase sempre recheadas de lágrimas e do sentimento cortante e doloroso que a solidão proporcionava-lhe. Havia conhecido os mais diversos tipos de pessoas durante sua jornada de ida e de volta, mas nenhuma que pudesse realmente curar as feridas de seu coração.

Suas mágoas eram sempre guardadas a sete chaves em seu coração, mas com tudo vindo à tona sempre que a lua desaparecia… pode-se dizer que era praticamente impossível não acabar ao menos um pouco abalado com tudo, as lembranças espancavam seus sentimentos sem dó nem piedade, não importando o quanto esses implorassem por uma pausa ou descanso. Havia perdido seu coração, nem sequer sabia quando isso havia ocorrido, mas ninguém se importava, pois não havia ninguém para fazê-lo por si.

"Talvez tenha sido quando a guerra entre vermelho e preto finalmente teve um fim e quando você se foi..." Um sussurro fraco e sem muita vontade havia saído por dentre seus lábios ressecados, nem sequer podia ter a plena certeza que não havia sido apenas algo de seus pensamentos, pois o som havia sido tão ou mais baixo do que apenas um mero e insignificante resmungo.

Erros e mais erros em suas costas, uma extensa quantidade de arrependimentos e uma coleção, cujo continha uma infinidade de tristezas; o que ele era se não apenas uma criança em meio ao aprendizado? Não havia muito sobre si, não era nem de longe um dos servos mais fortes ou inteligentes e por isso nunca seria a primeira opção de alguém, seja ele mestre ou não, pois nunca chegaria aos pés dos demais, também não era exatamente o melhor dos cavaleiros de seu rei, sequer entendia ao certo como havia sido companheiro de alguém como Charlemagne, mas ainda sim, não podia deixar-se por cair em desistência, tentava o seu melhor e sempre daria tudo de si, aprendendo com o caminho recheado de erros. Havia perdido coisas que nunca mais poderia vir a recuperar e teria que lidar com isso, sempre seguindo em frente, nunca olhando para trás.

Mesmo quando veio a amar, nem sequer sabia fazê-lo ao certo, talvez seu mestre realmente merecesse mais a dama santa do que a si...

E foi em meio a esse tipo de pensamento em que pôde ver tudo começar, o primeiro som em meio ao silêncio veio à tona. As labaredas e luzes cintilantes indo aos céus, quase pode cegar-se com tamanha luminosidade vinda da primeira luz, era como a abertura de um show fantasioso, as outras que estava a vir após estas eram das mais diversas cores e se mostravam de formas realmente belas, umas até mesmo pareciam tentar imitar desenhos, eram como nascimentos de estrelas.

"Você está certo, ainda há alguém lá fora me trazendo essa luz que ainda ilumina meu peito…" As faíscas de esperança iluminavam seu peito de uma forma cujo um dia pensou ter se esquecido de como era, seja Sieg ou qualquer outro… "Está tudo bem, eu não vou esquecer-me de tudo o que vi e passei, assim posso novamente aprender com meus erros. Prometo que um dia ainda nos veremos, tudo bem… Mestre? Espero que não esteja se sentindo solitário me esperando por todo esse tempo… Oh... já está na hora, certo?"

Tudo o que pode-se ver após isso era outra luz dourada indo aos céus, essa que parecia tentar chegar até a lua. 

E em meio aos nascimentos das estrelas em formas de luzes no céu, Astolfo estava feliz.

Pois era o destino, não importava se tivesse de esperar ficar de noite, caso tivesse que esperar mil vezes até que zero batesse no relógio, ou que tudo isso não passasse de uma trágica poesia apócrifa. No fim, era tudo um conto de fadas, e o servo de negro iria mais uma vez voar aos céus em busca de amor.


End file.
